Por siempre
by Valsed
Summary: No están juntos, una tragedia los separo; pero él mundo tecnológico les ha dado una oportunidad de poder recuperarlo, quizás no como antes pero si juntos nuevamente; el intenso sentimiento de culpa sera quien guíe sus pasos.


**Por siempre**

* * *

Disclaimer: Este fic usa los personajes del mundo creado por Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pareja: Aomine X Kise

Nota: Historia inspirada mientras veía la película Transcendental

* * *

El lugar estaba desordenado, una olvidad fabrica en medio de viejos edificios abandonados; llena de materiales de metal, plástico y piezas electrónicas cubiertas de polvo, un viejo pizarrón maltratado lleno de lo que parecían anotaciones importantes. Se oía los metales chocar por el funcionamiento de la vieja maquinaria y el zumbido de unas computadoras viejas.

Él estaba en el escritorio ensamblando una articulación, ya había probado que el cableado eléctrico estuviera bien y ahora lo envolvía con el recubrimiento de piel sintetica.

Terminado el brazo lo sujeto con cuidado y se acerco a la silla de armado, parecida a esas viejas sillas de dentistas, ahí se encontraba el robot sentado el cual tenia dos pares de cables conectados atrás de sus orejas hacia dos procesadores que mostraban en los monitores varias imágenes intercaladas y el trazar de una línea de frecuencia estable.

-listo- conecto el brazo faltante -¿Cómo quedo?-

El humanoide artificial de cabello rubio y ojos dorados hizo varios movimientos con el brazo ya colocado –está bien-

-ten más cuidado- le dijo mientras regresaba a su mesa de trabajo

-lo siento, no creí que terminara de derrumbarse el edificio-

-ya te había explicado que esta parte de la ciudad es peligrosa- ya sentado frente a la computadora

-si lo siento, pero no quería ir a la zona más poblada, las personas me miran de una manera extraña-

-también te explique eso, tras la última revolución robótica, los humanos no ven con buenos ojos a los sintético-

-pero no creo que sea miedo la forma en cómo me ven-

El anciano lo miro con curiosidad –según tu ¿Cómo te ven?-

-diría que…- sus chips neuronales comenzaron a procesar –con admiración-

-¿admiración?, ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- una gran emoción lo invadió

–Las reacciones electroquímicas del cerebro son distintas del miedo que de la admiración-

-ah, ya veo- algo decepcionado

-además- agrego desconectándose los cables –siento felicidad cuando me ven de esa manera-

-¿felicidad?- el hombre tecleo algunas palabras en su teclado -¿Qué es felicidad?-

-no lo sé-

-¿Por qué dices entonces que sientes felicidad?-

-me lo dijo un chico que conocí ayer-

-¿conociste a alguien ayer?- pregunto el anciano sorprendido

-si, un chico de cabello y ojos azul celeste- se apresuro a contestar –creí que era como yo al principio pero después me di cuenta que era un humano-

-¿Por qué te confundiste?-

-no es muy expresivo es algo así como…estoico-

-¿sabes que significa estoico?-

-si- sonrió ampliamente –lo vi en los datos almacenado en mi chip-

-¿en los recuerdos?-

-sí, ahí- bajo de la silla y se acercó al hombre canoso viendo lo que él hacia –conociste a alguien igual en tu juventud- fue un afirmación

-si conocí a alguien así-

Había pasado tantos años que los recuerdos eran ya simple imágenes, su vida había estado llena de emociones, buenas y malas, pero mucho de lo que vivió lo olvido por la miseria en que se había convertido ahora, pero aun mantenía un último deseo.

-por cierto Ryouta-

-si-

-aun no me contestas ¿por qué dijiste que te sentías feliz?-

-ah sí, ese chico me dijo que cuando esa personas me veían lo hacían con admiración que los sentimientos que ellos me transmitían me hacían sentir orgulloso de mí mismo y por eso me sentía feliz-

-ah vaya, suena más como vanidad- giro su silla para ver al rubio de frente -¿Cómo sabe él?-

-dice que es muy bueno descifrando los gestos de las personas-

-tiene gran habilidad- regreso su atención a su computadora mientras sus recuerdos lo llevaron a cierta persona

-me gusta mucho estar con él- dio varios paso largos por el lugar -¿puedo seguir viéndolo?-

-si, es bueno que aprendas de los humanos-

-ahora que estoy reparado ¿puedo ir a verlo? Me dijo que me presentaría a sus amigos-

El hombre lo pensó un momento, sabía que los jóvenes no habían vivido esa revolución y quizás no le temieran tanto a los androides, y aunque el chico realmente fuera amable, temía que fuera solo un engaño y que al final lo trataran con odio, las personas no perdonan rápido, y aun menos olvidan.

-tendré cuidado-

Pero también sabia que para lograr su objetivo su androide tendría que aprender y que mejor manera que hacerlo, que por la experiencia vivida.

-está bien- contesto volteando a verlo –pero regresa antes del anochecer, y si se presentan situaciones de peligro, regresa pronto-

-sí, así lo hare-

Rápido salió del lugar y corrió varias calles hasta salir del distrito abandonado, entre los límites había un pequeño parque donde un joven de cabello celeste estaba sentado mirando su dispositivo portátil.

-¡Kurokochi!- lo llamo al verlo

-Hola Kise-kun, creí que no vendrías-

-lo siento, tuve una descompostura y mi creador me reparo-

El ojiceleste se le quedo mirando un momento

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto el rubio ante la extrañada mirada

-pareces un humano así que cuando dices esas cosas, suena muy raro-

-ah lo siento mmm- su chip neuronal proceso un nuevo dialogo –le pedía permiso a mi papá para venir a verte y no me dejo salir hasta que terminara mis deberes-

-sí, así suena mejor- camino adelantándose –te presentare a los demás-

-si-

El chico más bajo lo guio por dos cuadras mas, donde se encontraban una cancha cercada en medio de varios edificios, ahí se encontraban 2 chicos jugando basquetbol.

En cuanto los vio Kise pudo comprender lo que hacían, conocía las reglas, los movimientos, incluso reconoció algunas jugadas de su almacenamiento de datos, pero percibirlos por sus sensores oculares era distinto.

–wuau– expreso colocando sus manos en la cerca cuando sus paso lo acercaron aun mas

–Kise-kun– el ojiceleste llamo su atención al verlo tan concentrado –te presentare a los demás-

Un asentamiento de cabeza, y aunque seguía a Kuroko no podía apartar su mirada del partido.

–chicos– el partido término en ese momento, dejando al rubio más calmado –él es Kise Ryouta, es un androide-

–¿seguro que es un androide? No se ve como los demás– el primero en hablar fue un pelirrojo mas alto que ellos

–él dice que lo es–

–su mirada es muy expresiva, y no se ve ninguna articulación– era examinado por un chico de cabello negro

–soy distinto a los demás- las palabras las repitió de su creador, pues él mismo se había dado cuenta de los contrastes en lo viejo androides abandonados en el almacén de su casa.

–dejen de verlo de esa forma, le dije que ustedes eran buenas personas, lo van a incomodar-

–Kuroko tiene razón– y extendiendo su mano al rubio –soy Kagami Taiga– Kise estrecho la mano que le ofrecía el pelirrojo de ojos carmín

-soy Takao Kazunari- un chico de ojos negros –dice Kuroko-chan que sabes jugar basquetbol-

-si, fui programado para dominar todo tipo de deporte-

-Kise-kun por favor no hables de esa manera-

–lo siento Kurokochi– le dedico una sonrisa –soy bueno en todos los deportes-

–demuéstralo– el pelirrojo le lanzo el balón el cual tomo fácilmente, el pelinegro estaba bajo la canasta –vamos–

Kise se puso serio y ante un rápido movimiento esquivo al ojicarmin llegando rápidamente donde el ojinegro quien intento detenerlo, pero el rubio lo esquivo e hizo un tiro limpio.

–pero que…– expreso Taiga confundido –realmente eres bueno–

–Kise-kun es bueno copiando las jugadas que ve– explico Kuroko con una ligera sonrisa burlona al ver la cara confundida de sus compañeros.

–entendido, me agarraste desprevenido pero no volverla a suceder–

–como ahora somos cuatro, será dos contra dos–

El tiempo paso rápido, y la noche se hizo presente. Los jóvenes tuvieron que marcharse a sus casas, con la promesa de volverse a reunir.

...

–Maestro he vuelto a casa– el androide entro alegremente –fue genial– comento al acercarse sin esperar respuesta –estuvimos jugando basquetbol– caminaba de un lado a otro –todos son muy amables, estuve haciendo varios tiros, los logre todos, además Kurokochi hizo grandes pases, y Kagamichi brinca tan alto, y Takaochi es genial con…–

–espera, espera– dijo el anciano intentado captar algo de lo rápido que hablaba –¿estás emocionado? –

El rubio lo pensó un momento –si–

–increíble– regreso a su computadora y registro unos datos

–¿está mal eso? – pregunto al verlo ponerse serio al teclear los datos

–no, claro que no– se acomodo esos lentes que le ayudaban a ver debido a lo cansada que estaba su vista –así que fue basquetbol–

Ryouta se sentó en una banca –vi en tus recuerdos, te gustaba ese deporte–

–si, solía practicarlo cuando joven– se tallo la sien –fue hace tanto tiempo–

–Eras popular y reconocido, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –

–algún día lo sabrás, por ahora es muy pronto–

Los escáneres neuronales que grababa en el joven androide los introducía poco a poco.

Antes de tener que dejar su último trabajo había tenido acceso a los registros "vita memorium" como encargado del mantenimiento, y había robado, tomado prestado una copia de los registros de Kise Ryouta, ese mismo trabajo le había enseñado como manejar, programar y replicar los paquetes de datos.

Los "vita memorium" se crearon para almacenar y registrar las actividades de todos los habitantes, a través de la lectura eléctrica de la actividad neuronal convirtiendo estos pensamientos en datos con la finalidad de descubrir actividades ilícitas, por esa razón la ley ordenaba que se debiera hacer el escaneo cada año, siempre cercanos a las fechas de sus cumpleaños; prometían total discreción, y como era lógico muchos con extrañas costumbres lo evitaban, y aun más los que tenían algo criminal que ocultar.

Pero Kise no tenía que ocultar, y por eso el anciano tenía en su poder todos los registros de la vida del rubio, y ya solo le faltaba introducir en el androide los últimos tres años de vida, sus años más felices.

¿Y cómo sabía que eran los mejores años? porque el verdadero Kise siempre se lo dijo.

Y una semana después de ese último registro fue cuando empezó su tragedia, fue cuando su vida dejo de tener sentido.

El anciano se levanto –me iré a dormir, limpias– sus ojos ya no eran capaz de derramar lagrimas, se sentía culpable, tantos años ya de ese entonces y él aun no podía olvidar.

Perdonarse

–aaaahhh– con molestia el androide

–tienes más energías que yo, deberías ayudar– intento sonreír

–está bien– resignado

Aunque mas que limpiar, tomaba un objeto descubría para que servía o si se le hacía interesante le inventaba una nueva utilidad, se programo para ser inquieto y no podía evitar reescribir historias; y por la larga exposición que tuvo al sol mientras jugaba sus baterías solares estaban cargadas. Así cuando llego el nuevo día, las cosas tendrías menos polvo pero seguiría igual de desordenado.

...

El anciano salió aun con claras muestras de cansancio de su habitación.

–hoy trabajare en el taller, ¿Qué harás tu Ryouta? –

–los chicos están de vacaciones, ¿hay algún problema si voy con ellos? –

–¿a jugar basquetbol? –

–salir a comer–

Al escuchar esas palabras el mayor se detuvo mientras caminaba frente a unas pesadas puertas metálicas -tú no puedes comer, no se sentirán incómodos esos chicos, además de que las personas podrían darse cuenta de lo que eres-

–pues…– el rubio se quedo procesando –no se–

–¿no sabes? – pregunto con una sonrisa

–no tengo una posible respuesta–

El hombre se rasco la nuca en un gesto dubitativo –ve con ellos y pregúntales que opinan al respecto–

–¿crees? –

–quizás ellos tengan la respuesta–

–si, quizás– se apresuró a salir

–espera Ryouta– el hombre se acerco al escritorio sacando algunas cosas del cajón –no me quedan muchos créditos, pero creo que te servirán estos bonos recuerda que la comida se compra– le entrego tres tarjetas

–si lo recuerdo–

–ah– expreso con gesto serio –también recuerda no decirle a nadie mi nombre ni de este lugar–

–claro, no te preocupes–

...

La oscuridad de la noche le dificultaba ver y ya no podía continuar, así que termino su trabajo y salió del taller, al cerrar las pesadas puertas metálicas, las que cada día le costaban más trabajo manipular, escucho un tarareo.

–¿Qué cantas? –

–¡ah! – exclamo sorprendido, no había escuchado el rechinido de las puertas por estar tan concentrado –no lo vi maestro– canto algunas estrofas mientras daba unos pasos al ritmo de la canción –no sé cómo se llama, la escuche mientras comíamos, no sé porque pero me gusto mucho y ahora tengo ganas de repetirlo–

–si, es algo normal–

–genial– siguió cantando ahora con más ganas, recibiendo una sonrisa del anciano

–por cierto, ¿Cómo le hiciste con tus amigos? –

–mhm– detuvo su baile, y tomo asiento en un banco giratorio, dando una vuelta antes de hablar –les pregunte como me sugeriste, y les dije que si podía tomar algo de refresco sin que afectara mis circuitos–

–si–

–así que le dijimos al mesero que tenia dolor de estomago y que solo bebería, pero lo extraño fue que me pregunto sobre los bonos–

–cierto, se me olvido explicarte que esos bonos se los dan a ciertos adultos, es obvio que no son para ti– camino hasta él –¿Qué le explicaste? –

–le dije al chico que mi papá me los dio–

Al escucharlo una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en su arrugado rostro, acaricio la rubia cabellera deseando que él realmente fuera su hijo. Hacía mucho tiempo que él tuvo una pareja, la que tanto amo, era su vida, y que siempre le pidió que tuvieran un hijo, y aunque en su corazón así lo deseaba, tenía miedo de la responsabilidad que sería el cuidar de un pequeño ser.

–¿dije algo mal? – pregunto al verlo tan distraído

–no, claro que no– se alejo de él y tomo asiento frente a su escritorio

–tú nunca quisiste un hijo– afirmo seguro

–no, no es que no lo quisiera– Sabía que si hubiera dejado de pensar solo en sí mismo, seguramente ahora tendría algo orgánico de su persona amada y todo sería diferente.

Miro nuevamente esos brillantes ojos dorados, obligándose a dejar de pensar en el pasado y concentrarse en el futuro que tanto había planeado.

–nunca fui sincero–

Ryouta cerró sus ojos y las manos en su pecho accesando a los registros de su programación –por eso esa sensación de soledad– volvió a abrir sus ojos mirando a los opuestos

Un rostro triste fue su respuesta –me voy a dormir– se levanto cansadamente y tomo rumbo a su habitación –ordena todo– huyendo de la conversación.

–si– no protesto al verlo tan afectado.

...

–Buenos días maestro– saludo al verlo salir de su habitación, siempre con una gran sonrisa.

–buenos días– bostezando, las ojeras en sus ojos eran más pronunciadas, y sus movimientos más lentos

–creo que necesitas una reparaciones–

–¿una qué? –

–te vez algo mal–

–Ah sí, es normal, los humanos envejecemos y nuestros cuerpos se debilitan con el pasar del tiempo– explico brevemente, no necesitaba decirle la verdadera razón de su rápido debilitamiento.

–¿saldrás de nuevo con tus amigos? – tomo asiento en la mesa en la improvisada cocina, con solo una estufa, un par de despensas, y un pequeño refrigerador.

–si, iremos a su escuela– el anciano tomo un café, y saco algunos huevos que re hidrato.

–¿no estaban de vacaciones? ¿Qué harán? –

–tienen reunión con su equipo de básquet, me presentaran a los demás miembros– tomo asiento a lado del anciano para verlo desayunar –dicen que son los mejores del lugar–

–suena genial– saco algunos panes de su empaque

–quiero jugar contra ellos y ver si realmente son tan buenos como dicen– el mayor se detuvo un momento al escucharlo, esas palabras le traían tantos recuerdo

–¿te crees tan bueno como para decidirlo? –

–soy muy bueno, es que no me has visto jugar por eso lo dudas, pero definitivamente soy genial–

–pues entonces tendrás que grabar el partido para que lo vea después–

–eso hare, y entonces reconocerás lo bueno que soy– se levanto en un gesto retador

–aja, si como digas– sonrió con nostalgia, había tenido tantas platicas parecida en su juventud. Un montón de discusiones sobre quien es mejor, y otras tantas sin sentido, pero que le hacían sentir que la vida valía y se podía disfrutar, que había algo más para seguir adelante.

–me voy– interrumpió sus recuerdos cuando el rubio se despidió, ya solo le vio alejarse.

Termino de desayunar y regreso dentro del taller, antes de la revolución robótica éste era una fábrica clandestina de androides por lo que aun se podía ver estructuras humanoides abandonadas, todas con la apariencia de personas famosas de aquella época, aquí mismo encontró el de Kise Ryouta.

Quien en su juventud consiguió fama mundial como modelo y sus extraordinarias apariciones en una que otra película de éxito. Habían creado el robot del rubio para venderlo como acompañante sexual.

Cuando lo descubrió se había llenado de furia, pero no tardo en ver las ventajas, pues la piel sintética que usaron tenia mayor cantidad de sensores táctiles lo que le permitía reaccionar mas como un humano solo que había tenido que reprogramarlo para que no reaccionara en exceso.

También había encontrado este otro androide incompleto, no era un experto y por eso le había llevado tiempo repararlo, pero ya solo faltaba unos cuantos ajustes para terminarlo y por fin podría recuperar lo que dejo perder.

...

–buenas noches– se escucho la cantarina voz cuando el anciano salió del taller

–buenas noches– contesto lentamente –¿Cómo te fue? –

–fue genial, todos ellos son increíbles, deberías de verlos, sus juegos individuales son asombrosos, y cuando se juntan son invencibles, por cierto, me dijeron que no soy bueno en el trabajo en equipo pero que si asisto a las practicas…– conocía la perorata del rubio, y no es que no le interesara escucharlo, pero hacia mucho que todo lo demás le había dejado de importar –¿quieres que reproduzca la grabación? –

–no– se sentó en la silla del comedor –estoy algo cansado–

–me dijo la entrenadora que este lugar tiene altos índices de radiación, ¿no es peligroso para ti? –

–no importa– lo sabía bien, esa misma radiación le había aumentado 10 años de vida dañando sus órganos; éste lugar se había convertido en un basurero electrónico, la cantidad de residuos químicos y la emisión de zumbidos en distintas frecuencias convirtió esa zona no habitable para organismos orgánicos; pero también era el único lugar donde podía lograr su objetivo.

–¿estás seguro?, les conté donde vivo y querían venir a visitarme, pero dijeron que era imposible–

–mi cuerpo ya se acostumbro– le mintió con una sincera sonrisa, la mirada preocupada del rubio solo le hacía querer darse prisa –de todos modos pronto acabara–

–¿Qué acabara? –

–… te perdí tan pronto– los tristes recuerdos del pasado provocaron varias lagrimas en sus irritados ojos.

–¿Qué pasa maestro?– se acercó hincándose frente a él, tomándole las ásperas manos con ternura –¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?–

–no me dejes– lo abrazo con urgencia –perdóname– apretando aún más el abrazo

–jamás te dejare–

...

Un nuevo día, y sabia que solo quedaban dos más para terminar. Las ventanas altas del lugar permitían libremente la entrada de la luz del sol, esa hermosa luz que siempre le recordaban a Kise, clara, brillante, cálida.

–buenos días maestro–

–buenos días Ryouta– una sincera sonrisa al verlo justo donde uno de los rayos lo alumbraba, tan etéreo –tan hermoso–

–gracias– corrió a abrazarlo –¿ya está mejor maestro?–

–lo estoy–

–le prepare algo para desayunar–

–gracias, pero quiero enseñarte algo antes–

Ambos entraron al taller, cruzando esas pesadas puertas metálicas, las ventanas rotas permitían entrar el fresco aire matutino, caminaron entre varias líneas de producción y llegaron a una amplia mesa, en ella había un androide de piel morena conectado a varios procesadores.

–es…– Kise empezó a decir al reconocerlo

–si, es él– el anciano se sentó en una silla cercana donde estaba instalada un casco electroneuronal –ya casi está listo, por fin…– un rostro alegre, sumamente alegre –por fin podrán estar juntos, por fin podremos estar juntos otra vez–

El rubio se acerco al inmóvil androide recostado, sus pasos eran lento; reconocía a esa persona de los recuerdos almacenados, estiro su mano en cuanto estuvo cerca, recorrió el fornido brazo, su mano paso a la mejilla y después a los labios que le atraían tanto.

–es idéntico–

–¿Qué sientes al verlo?– pregunto mientras registraba algunos comandos a través del teclado del brazo de la silla

–no se… nostalgia, yo… quiero estar cerca de él–

–eso…–

–quiero estar con él de la misma manera en que quiero estar contigo maestro, pero también siento como si algo estuviera haciendo que mis procesos fallaran, como interferencias–

El anciano se coloco el caso –pronto estarán juntos–

–¿eh?– pregunto volteándolo a ver

–hoy empezare a llevar a cabo la programación con mis recuerdos, tomara dos días– seguía apretando teclas –mientras tanto quiero que tu vayas a tu estación de compostura y te guardes los últimos registros de Kise–

–¿y entonces sabré? – lo miro entre miedo y curiosidad –¿sabré como murió el verdadero Kise Ryouta?–

El anciano lo miro con temor –no– suspiro y volteo a verlo –no está en los registro, pero en la computadora podrás encontrar un artículo, pero…– ese trágico momento no era algo que quisiera recordar, y menos aun que fuera el primer recuerdo en el nuevo androide, quería que…

–¿si?– pregunto al verlo tardar en responder

–te lo contare después, cuando terminemos–

–está bien, a por cierto, saldré con los chicos, puedo copiar lo datos regresando–

–si está bien, yo estaré aquí todo el día–

–bien, nos vemos al rato–

...

Había sido un día muy agitado con los chicos, convivir con ellos, conocer sus gustos, sus ideas, la forma en cómo se relacionaban, todo le hacía sentirse como un humano de verdad, pero estaba consciente de que no lo era, desde el principio supo que solo era los recuerdos de alguien que murió hacia 25 años, pero su maestro una vez le dijo que esa su derecho de vivir, que se lo debían.

Caminaba de regreso a lo que era su hogar, aun faltaba para el ocaso y había mucha gente caminando alrededor, muchos lo miraban con admiración, algunos con envidia, pero eso sí, todos lo veían como un humano.

Las nuevas reglas prohibían los androides autómatas y aun más los tipos humanoides, así que sabía perfectamente que no debía ser descubierto, temía que algunos de sus amigos fuera a revelar su secreto, pero si su maestro le decía que estaba bien, era porque así era, ¿No?

Llego a su casa, se sentó y conecto los cables de transferencia atrás de sus orejas al levantar la piel sintética sobrepuesta, y tecleo los comandos de transferencia.

Los últimos tres años de Kise Ryouta, los mejores años de su vida.

Kise había vivido esos años con el amor de su vida. Se habían conocido en la secundaria, donde admitía que admiraba a ese rudo y orgulloso chico, pero no se dio cuenta de cuando sus sentimientos cambiaron a algo más profundo hasta que entraron a la preparatoria, y la distancia le hacía querer buscarlo, desear tener su compañía.

Llego a tener un romance juvenil con ese chico, una relación que tuvo sus altibajos, pero siendo sus sentimientos tan jóvenes como ellos la relación termino entre gritos e insultos; cada uno se dedico a su desarrollo profesional; Kise como modelo y entrando a la carrera de piloto aunque sabía que tardaría más tiempo en terminarlo por sus constantes viajes por el trabajo; el otro chico se volvió rápidamente en la estrella del basquetbol en una universidad donde tomo la carrera de Administración, no porque le gustara, sino porque se lo habían recomendado, le darían más facilidades para dedicarse a lo único que le interesaba en ese momento, jugar.

Los últimos tres años comienzan con su reencuentro en una fiesta de una reconocida marca, ambos fueron invitados, y vistiendo los rigurosos trajes de etiquetas se encontraron, las miradas dijeron mucho, pero sus orgullos los llevaron a ignorarse durante toda la noche, aunque fueron presentados varias veces.

La mañana siguiente en el restaurante del hotel donde todos los invitados se hospedaron, tuvieron que compartir mesa, pues había mucha gente causado por el mismo evento. Tras un largo e incomodo silencio comenzaron una plática sobre sus recuerdos en la secundaria, cuando eran amigos y todo era más fácil.

La plática duro lo suficiente hasta llegar a unas canchas donde se divirtieron como aquel entonces, donde los sentimientos también aparecieron de nuevo, donde sus miradas ya no se esquivaron y el romance que surgió en ese momento llego con más intensidad, terminando en la misma habitación esa noche, juntos como aquel entonces, pero totalmente distintos, solo que ahora ellos ya no eran esos jóvenes inmaduros intentando ser adultos, ahora eran adultos disfrutando como jóvenes.

Dos meses después de esa noche, y siendo figuras públicas, su relación se dio a conocer; los viejos amigos como los nuevos los felicitaron, hubo una que otra envidia, enojo y decepción, pero eso a ellos no les importaba.

Formaron una pareja estable, casi perfecta; alguna que otra discusión sobre los constantes viajes de Kise, sobre las largas practicas de él, sobre las empalagosas fanáticas, sobre los descarados admiradores, pero todo se superaba rápidamente por lo enamorados que estaba, y la confianza que aprendieron a desarrollar.

Los últimos meses, la relación estaba algo fría, pues el orgulloso novio había tenido una racha perfecta, las noticias le levantaban el ego y sentía que el mundo debía estar a sus pies, incluyendo Kise, pero éste también tenía su orgullo, y ya tenía algo planeado para darle una lección, sobre todo porque en su cumpleaños su novio se la paso coqueteándole a todas las chicas y queriendo ser la atención del lugar, y siendo ignorado durante la fiesta que se había organizado él mismo, ya que ni ese detalle obtuvo.

La última imagen es de Kise entrando solo al edificio gubernamental del "vita memorium" enojado, pues su novio no quiso acompañarlo.

El androide se desconecto y apago la computadora, tenía una gran sonrisa y no sabía porque, pero sentía con sobrecarga sus procesadores, tomo algunas piezas de ensamble y creo dos pequeños muñecos y se la paso toda la noche jugando a que uno era él y el otro su amado; los muñequitos jugaban basquetbol, salían a comer, se besaban, se abrazaban, y si, tenían relaciones de una manera muy graciosa.

–Ryouta ¿Qué haces?– el androide se movió rápido por la sorpresa, tirando algunas cosas y escondiendo los muñequitos

–¿yo?... no, nada– con claro nerviosismo

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el arrugado rostro –bueno– se sentó en la mesa, tomo algunas capsulas de fruta –mañana también estaré todo el día en el taller, ¿iras con tus amigos?–

–si– el rubio se sentó a su lado

–quizás debas contarles que les presentaras a alguien–

–si, quizás–

–a él le encantara jugar basquetbol, sería bueno que en su primer día pudiera jugarlo–

–…si… quizás– distraído

–¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto al verlo tan distraído

–creo que… estoy emocionado– una gran sonrisa acompaño sus palabras

–yo también– lo tomo de la mano sobre la mesa durante un largo rato –me iré a dormir–

–si, buenas noches–

...

Al día siguiente el rubio androide corrió a uno de los parques del nuevo distrito, ahí estaban cinco jóvenes esperándolo

–Kise-chan, por aquí, por aquí– exclamo alegremente el pelinegro más bajo del grupo

–Hola chicos– saludo al llegar con el grupo –¿Por qué nos reunimos aquí? ¿No iremos a jugar?–

–sabes Kise– exclamo un chico de rostro amable, el más alto del grupo –en toda la ciudad se van a hacer eventos honrando a los fallecidos de la tragedia de hace 25 años–

–¿te refieres a la revolución robótica, Teppeichi?–

–y ahí fue que descubrimos algo– menciono un chico castaño quien miro a todos antes de continuar –descubrimos al Kise Ryouta humano–

–¿al verdadero Kise Ryouta?– Un confundido rubio

–te enseñaremos un lugar– caminaros varias calles hasta donde se mostraba una enorme explanada, allí había unas escaleras amplias que se elevaban en espiral en forma de glorieta, en cada nivel de la escalera había paredes de agua donde se proyectaban personas y sus nombres.

–hicieron este lugar para conmemorar a los que murieron esos días– explico Kuroko acercándose a la pared de agua más cercana, mientras las imágenes se aparecían durante un instante –¿sabes lo que paso? –

–si lo sé, mi maestro me conto– se acerco a otras de la paredes y tocando el nombre que se proyectaba, la pantalla liquida mostro el rostro, la fecha de nacimiento, su ocupación y otros detalles de la persona a quien conmemoraban.

–alguien altero la programación básica de los androides– menciono Kagami mientras subía otro nivel de la explanada.

–nuestra programación básica es inalterable, estaba fundamentada en las tres leyes de la robótica para proteger a los humanos–

–pero alguien entro en el sistema en la computadora principal y anulo esa programación creando así el ejército más grande y poderoso de todos los tiempos– continuo el pelirrojo.

–llevo 10 horas lograr llegar a la computadora principal y reiniciar el sistema– dijo el rubio subiendo también otro nivel –pero ya habían causado gran destrucción y tragedia, por eso se decreto la destrucción de todo robot autómata, pero la sociedad acostumbrada a la comodidad que estos le daban, crearon unos nuevos pero con restricciones de espacio, usando rieles, para evitar así que varios robots estuvieran juntos en un mismo lugar–

–así es, miles de personas fallecieron– contesto el peliceleste llegando a la parte mas alta de la explanada, donde cinco paredes de agua curvas formaban una flor vista desde lo alto –¿ves esta imagen? –

El androide se acerco y pudo ver su propio rostro –es…- toco el nombre mostrándole los datos del joven rubio de la pantalla, a diferencia de los de niveles más bajo, al terminar la presentación apareció una grabación donde se mostraba una entrevista y en la parte de abajo una estrella acompañada de la palabra -¿héroe?-

–fue el primer civil en ser nombrado héroe por lo sucedió en la tragedia– Takao se le acerco –te queremos mostrar esta grabación– le mostro la pantalla holográfica de su dispositivo, donde se inicio un reportaje vista desde un helicóptero.

–se sabe que ese día– explico Teppei mientras se mostraba en la grabación a varias personas en lo alto de un rascacielos subiendo a helicópteros para ser rescatados –en la Torre de comercio que sería inaugurada ese día, se planearon varios eventos, Kise Ryouta fue uno de los tantos invitados–

–y el terrorista que planeo todo– continúo Furihata –supo donde atacar para causar el mayor daño posible, ya que se hicieron eventos para el público general en los pisos más bajos del edificio, y exclusivos en las partes más altas–

–debido a todo eso, había policías, y miembros de seguridad privada, pero nada de eso sirvió, el ataque fue sorpresivo; los robots empezaron a llegar de todas partes, la gente creyó que eran parte del evento y no sospecharon nada– con un dejo de tristeza continuo la explicación Takao.

–ese… ese es…– interrumpió al ver en el video al otro Ryouta

–Kise ayudo a mucha gente a llegar al techo, y hubo un momento cuando los robots comenzaron a autodestruirse provocando que el edificio comenzara a sacudirse–

–él regreso…– el ojidorado preocupado

–una niña se cayó, lo vez– apunto Teppei –Kise-san regreso por ella, pero vez ahí, el helicóptero tuvo que despegar cuando el edificio empezó a caer, ya no podía permanecer más tiempo–

–oh no…– exclamo con susto, el Kise del video lanzo a la niña hacia el helicóptero, las personas abordo lograron sujetarla pero él, el verdadero Kise Ryouta cayó junto con el edificio –él…– no pudo decir más, ver la muerte de la persona que representaba no era algo que supiera procesar.

–¿de todas las personas que murieron ese día, porque fuiste elegido tú para programar?– pregunto confundido el ojiceleste –ya que de todas las muertes, esa fue la primera en ser transmitida, y la más comentada–

–porque él así lo quiso–

–¿él? ¿Quién?– Kagami volteo a verlo

–recuerdo esa entrevista– Kise había vuelto a correr la grabación del memorial

–Kise, ¿Quién?– insistió el pelirrojo

–Aomine Daiki– menciono distraído. Takao detuvo el video y busco el nombre en la red

–¿Quién es él?– pregunto Kuroko –¿estuvo ahí?–

–fue el novio de Kise en ese tiempo– el pelinegro logro la atención de todos –era un reconocido basquetbolista, un prodigio, pero…– busco algunos datos –después de la revolución robótica no existen más datos–

–quizás sea de los desaparecidos– Teppei recordando que hubo personas que no volvieron a sus hogares, pero tampoco encontraron sus cuerpos para el desconsuelo de sus familias

–él no está muerto– una alarma de tiempo sonó en su interior –ya es hora–

–¿A dónde vas Kise-kun?– pregunto subiendo el volumen de su voz pues el rubio se alejaba.

–mañana les presentare a alguien, también le gusta jugar basquetbol– se detuvo y lo miro un momento –los veo en las canchas– y se alejo rápidamente.

...

Llego rápidamente a la vieja fábrica, su maestro le había pedido que llegara temprano, cuando aun hubiera luz del sol, pues el androide que despertaría ese día requería cargar aun sus baterías.

–maestro, ¿Dónde está?– entro rápidamente al taller –¿maestro?–

–por aquí– se oyó una voz a lo lejos –en el patio–

Al abrir el portón vio la silueta de dos personas paradas, una más baja causado por la espalda curvada por mal envejecer; pero ambas tan parecidas. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de las semejanzas y también las notorias diferencias entre ambos.

–Aomine Daiki– exclamo en un susurro, ambas personas voltearon a verlo

–Kise– dijo el moreno más joven al verlo

–Aominechi– corrió a abrazarlo –hasta que despiertas–

–¿despertar?– pregunto mientras correspondía el abrazo –ya estoy en casa– estrecho más el abrazo –ha pasado tanto tiempo–

El anciano sonrió con una lagrima escurriendo en su arrugado rostro, lo había logrado, por fin podía verlos juntos, verse junto a él.

–ven, te enseñare la casa– Kise lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo por todo el taller –aquí es la cocina…– el moreno no dejaba de verlo, sin poner nada de atención; conocía bien el lugar, estaban en los registros que recién le habían programado, y ahí mismo habían algo que el rubio desconocida y que eran la razón por la que Daiki no soltaba la mano que lo sujetaba.

El maestro entro también a la fábrica y tomo asiento donde pudiera ver a los dos androides dejando que una inmensa alegría lo invadiera por completo.

–eres muy escandaloso– escucho decir al joven moreno

–vamos, es divertido– algo tenía en su mano el rubio, desde el lugar donde estaba el anciano no podía distinguirlo

–seguro será una pérdida de tiempo–

–mira se hace así–

Con ese ambiente tan alegre, el humano saco de un cajón un reloj de pulsera, puso la hora y sonrió con nostalgia.

Fueron 25 años, 25 largos años desde que lo perdió y que nunca se perdono.

Cuando joven se sintió el rey del mundo, tenía todo, el éxito, la fama, fortuna y el amor correspondido del chico del quien consideraba el más apuesto y talentoso, eran la pareja mas popular del medio deportivo y artístico; por eso se daba el lujo de despreciar a los que sentía inferiores, su carácter se volvió difícil de sobrellevar y evitaba lugares donde tuviera que tratar a muchas personas, pero sobre todo porque Ryouta lo regañaba por ser tan antipático y terminaban peleándose.

Aquel trágico día él estaba cambiando los canales en la pantalla sentado cómodamente en la sala de su penthouse, cuando todos empezaron a transmitir los eventos de la Torre de comercio, detuvo el pasar de canales al recordar que el evento donde los dos habían sido invitados seria en ese lugar.

Vio esa transmisión, se puso de pie cuando lo vio aparecer, su pulso acelerarse cuando lo vio regresar, y su corazón detenerse un instante al verlo caer.

El mismo cayó sobre sus rodillas, incapaz de pensar, incapaz de saber si aun respiraba.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, la televisión seguía transmitiendo todo el caos, muchas más muertes que no le interesaron ya porque la primera fue la única que le hizo saber, le hizo sentir que había perdido todo y ya nada tenía sentido; la fama, la fortuna de nada servía.

Durante esos dos días, nadie lo visito, recibió varias llamadas que ignoro. Muchos de sus conocidos habían asistido a esos eventos, es claro que todos estaban preocupados por encontrar a sus seres queridos y amigos; pero más que nada, sobrevivir a esas horas de terror.

Y mientras, él repasaba en su mente esa imagen, pensó en que habría pasado si hubiera ido, quizás hubieran llegado a la planta baja, quizás hubieran sido los primeros en llegar a los helicópteros porque él hubiera tomado la mano de Ryouta y no lo hubiera dejado detenerse, quizás él hubiera ido por esa niña y siendo más rápido ambos estarían a salvo en el helicóptero, o quizás él hubiera extendido su mano y atrapado a Ryouta en el aire, quizás ambos hubieran muerto allí… juntos, quizás.

Pensó en tantas formas de rescatar a su amado, que de tantas formas se culpó por dejarlo solo. Se culpo por no estar ahí, se culpo por ser un cretino, se culpo por no ser alguien capaz de protegerlo.

Tras esos días, abandono su departamento incapaz ya de volver al lugar que compartía con su novio, se la paso de trago en trago, probo todo tipo de drogas que le ayudaran a olvidar, camino sin rumbo a zonas peligrosas, llego a lugares olvidados, fue golpeado por asaltantes, locos y enfermos.

Su familia intento ayudarlo, sus amigos lo buscaban para rescatarlo, pero él no fue capaz nunca más de ver hacia el frente; hasta el día que lo encontró, ese androide de su Ryouta, un poco más joven, supo para que tipo de pervertido había sido diseñado, pero ahora estaba abandonado junto con otros androide, le sacudió el polvo, lo sentó y le pidió perdón… tantas veces que perdió la cuenta.

El androide no se movió, no hablaba, solo era un muñeco.

Un día, así nada mas, pensó que tal vez su Ryouta estaba enojado con él por ser un don nadie, ya que su rubio siempre lo apoyo para que fuera un hombre responsable y dedicado.

Fue a las oficinas de asistencia social, le dieron trabajo de conserje en una oficina gubernamental, pero regresaba todas las noches a esa fábrica para verlo siempre. Alguien le conto que daban un curso como técnico en mantenimiento, los técnicos pueden entrar a los memoriales.

Y fue ahí que tuvo una meta, haría que su sueño fuera real.

Volver a estar juntos. Que su Ryouta le hablara.

Como conserje tenía acceso a distintos lugares, incluso a los materiales en desuso, se llevo poco a poco aquello que necesitaba, con los años logro la confianza de los jefes, se convirtió en técnico y logro acceso a los memoriales, y así llego a sentirlo de nuevo, en esa pantalla cuando reprodujo los escáner neuronales, escuchar esa sonrisa radiante que le hizo sentir vivo nuevamente.

Un día la seguridad del sistema detecto una copia no autorizada, y él huyo; la familia de Ryouta fue informada de la intromisión, grande fue su sorpresa al saber quién fue y que aun siguiera vivo; por eso no exigieron una explicación ni la detención del infractor, se le busca por uso inadecuado de los datos, pero sin nadie presionando, el caso fue olvidado.

Le llevo años recrear el sistema de transferencia de datos en aquella fabrica, más que nada porque en un principio desconocía su funcionamiento.

Sintió una gran dicha cuando su Ryouta por fin lo vio, le hablo y le sonrió nuevamente, pudo sentir como su corazón latía nuevamente.

Pero aun faltaba algo, ya no se sentía digno de Kise, ya no se veían bien juntos, y continuo cuando encontró al otro androide incompleto, su único motivo para vivir era cumplir con su objetivo y ahora lo podía ver con sus ojos, sus esfuerzo en esos dos androides que se veían tan felices juntos.

–Ryouta ¿Por qué no llevas a Daiki a conocer el lugar? –

–¿eh? – volteo el aludido –pero siempre me has dicho que no vaya ahí porque es peligroso–

–por eso– una mirada cansina –que conozca los lugares peligrosos–

–sí, quiero conocer el lugar– sabía perfectamente lo que planeaba el anciano –vamos– la mano morena tomo la más blanca

–ok, vamos– ambos abandonaron el lugar

Con paso lento, el anciano salió del taller, a la escandalosa ciudad; se coloco aquel reloj y tras 20 minutos llego a un tranquilo parque, no tardaría en anochecer y se podía ver pocas personas que cruzaban el lugar.

Activo el reloj, un dispositivo para mediar su bioquímica. Durante el tiempo que estuvo trabajando las revisiones medicas le informaron que las radiaciones le estaban destruyendo sus órganos, necrosis, fue lo que le dijeron, era pobre así que todo lo que podía hacer era tomar pastillas para alargar su tiempo.

El reloj comenzó a parpadear y a sonar una alarma, era claro lo que indicaba, los servicios de salud fueron avisados en ese momento, sabía que moriría pronto pero no quería hacerlo sin ver nuevamente a su Ryouta, de tenerlo cerca, y que ahora él no estuviera solo como lo estuvo él durante tanto tiempo.

Podrían estar juntos, por siempre.

Y esperaba ahora, que llegara el momento; ver a quien perdió, a aquel a quien amo era lo que lo mantenía vivo.

Había caminado lejos de la fabrica para que nadie sospechara, y al escuchar la sirena de una ambulancia acercarse cerró los ojos, ahí vio una luz dorada, intensa; sintió frio en su gastado cuerpo, pero en su interior sintió una calidez reconfortante.

El ruido de la sirena desapareció, junto con todo lo demás.

-Ryouta… te amo…-

...

–maestro ¿está aquí?– pregunto al rubio androide al regresar al taller –¿maestro? ¿A dónde habrá ido?– entro a lo que era la habitación

–no te preocupes por él– lo alcanzo y lo tomo de los hombros –él ahora está descansando– lo consoló el androide de ojos azules

–¿eh? pero no está en su habitación–

–descansa ahora donde los humanos lo hacen cuando su tiempo se acaba–

–pero… no se despidió– dijo con tristeza –¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?–

–me tienes a mi– lo acaricio en los antebrazos –soy él lo recuerdas, él era Aomine Daiki– una mano en la blanca mejilla –y ahora yo soy Aomine Daiki, somos la misma persona–

–si, es verdad– Kise dibujo una tímida sonrisa –eso era lo que él más deseaba–

–después de todo lo que paso, por fin podemos estar juntos otra vez– se acerco dejando sus labios a poca distancia –para poder ser feliz tengo que estar contigo, debemos estar juntos– un dulce beso sello sus palabras –desde que te fuiste todo se acabo, todo fue oscuro– sus frentes juntas y los brazos del moreno envolviéndolo.

–¿Qué paso después de que Kise Ryouta muriera?– tenía algo de curiosidad

–eso ya no importa, porque ahora estamos juntos, por siempre–

–por siempre– los labios del rubio fueron ahora los que se unieron a los otros –juntos– un beso aun más largo.

No sabían si lo que sentían era real, o si solo era la programación afectando sus acciones, pero ambos, creados de los recuerdos de dos amantes, cumplirían el sueño de un moribundo.

–te amo Ryouta– se recostaron con lentitud en la vieja cama.

–yo te amo Daiki– se abrazaron.

Ambos sonrieron mientras su cuerpos se mantenían juntos, no tenían duda alguna de lo que hacían, pues lo sabían bien, se dejarían llevar por lo que estaban seguro, por las acciones de lo que debían de hacer, por los comportamientos que tenían que mostrar para poder hacer aquello que debió ser.

Porque nadie es capaz de explicarlo que es amar, solo se puede sentir, de hacerlo, de vivirlo.

–mañana te presentare a unos amigos–

–claro, tengo ganas de jugar con ellos– le acaricio el rubio cabello –tengo ganas de vivir junto a ti–

* * *

Fin

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
